Spongebob the Series
by NesquickP
Summary: Spongebob is just a young adult making his life the way it is in the reboot of the classic cartoon. Join Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr Krabs as they experience story arcs and character development while on crazy adventures and learn about life and eachother. Comedy and Drama will ensue.
1. S1E1: Help Wanted

**Hello. I am new here and have always wanted to do a reboot of the spongebob cartoon series in my image (kinda) The episodes may have some similar elements from the original series but I will keep most of it to my own words and writing. Hope you enjoy my version of Spongebob Squarepants!**

Season 1 Episode 1- Help Wanted

ah, welcome to the city known as bikini bottom. never heard of this city you say? well that is cause it is found at the bottom of the sea. In this city you will witness all kinds of adventures. In fact, you are just in time for one right now, here we are at a very special kind of home, one in the shape and make of a pinapple. This is the home of spongebob squarepants, and today is the first day of the rest of his life

Spongebob is seen in his room sleeping soundly and his alarm goes off waking him up

SS: woah! *turns off alarm* Is today the day? *looks at calander* IT IS! *starts climbing latter* today is the big day gary!

G: Meow?

SS: *jumps off diving board* weeeee! *lands by his coset full of the same thing, squarepants* lets see, what should I wear? hm...ah! *grabs pants* this one seems promising!

Spongebob puts on his pants and starts waking to the bathroom and brushes his teeth, then walks to the kitchen and eats some breakfest

G: Meow?

SS: Nervous? Of course not! I'm just so excited for today! The day that I've been working so hard for!

G: Meow?

SS: Why, for the job! A job at the grestest food joint in Bikini Bottom!

Spongebob finishes his food and waks towars his front door

SS: Well wish me luck gary!

G: Meow meow.

SS: I'M READY!

Spongebob bursts out of the door in full confident. He looks out into the herizon and sees the resturant hes so excited about, The Krusty Krab. He walks towards the side of his house to his unicycle

SS: Or barnacles! The wheel is broken! This wouldn't of been a probem if I had my drivers

liscence! Oh well, looks like i'm walking!

Spongebob starts running on the side of the road towards the KK in full excitment.

Spongebob makes his way across a few streets, it only took him 8 minutes to walk from his home to the KK and he looks on

SS: There it is...the Krusty Krab! Home to the tasty Krabby Patty. What beauty! *as black smoke splurts out of the top of the resturant* Iv'e been training for this day for a long time! I am going to march straight in there! Look the manager straight in the eye!...And walk right home cause I cant do this!

Spongebob turns around to walk home but it stopped by a fat pink starfish

SS: Ah! Oh...Patrick Starfish! What are you doing here?

PS: Where do you think you are going?

SS: *nervous* well i left something at hom-

PS: Oh no you don't. You've been talking about this day for a long time! And you are not going to give up just cause you have butterflies in your head.

SS: UH, its butterfies in your stomach Pat

PS: really? thats even more gross! Look, whose first words were, "may I take your order?"

SS: Mine was...

PS: Who wanted a fry cook starter kit for his 5th birthday!?

SS: I did...

PS: Whose a...uhh...whose!..uhhhh...whose a big yellow cube with holes!?

SS: I AM!

PS: WHOSE READY!?

SS: I'M READY! *runs to the KK* I'm ready! I'm ready!

Meanwhile at the Krusty Krab front door is a gray octopus washing off harsh words sprayed for the octopus showing his face and the word loser. He looks up and sees spongebob making his way to him

Squiward Tenticles: Oh no...spongebob. What could he possibly want? *Squidward then looks at the Help Wanted sign next to him and he screams and runs inside.*

Spongebob makes his way to the Krusty Krab while excited still has a nervous look on his face. As he is walking by he see's another resturant.

SS: The Chum Bucket? Sounds gross. Ah, just got a cold feeling in my body,oh well, the Krusty Krab is right here!

Squidward is seen slaming on a door

ST: Boss? Sir? we need to talk! *he sees spongebob make his way to the front door* Mr. Krabs!

Squidward opens the door to see his boss, a red crab bathing in money

ST: uhhhh...

MR.K: AH! what do you want Mr. Squidward! *he gets out of the money bath while still having his clothes on* I was in the middle of a money bath!

ST: Yes thats great, I just got to tell you something about a new-

Spongebob then burts into the front door for Squidward and mr. krabs to see

SS: Good Morning my soon fellow employees! It has been my lifes dream to be with the Krusty crew! And today I believe I am ready!

Spongebob makes his way to the 2 until he trips on a small nail and slams in to the condiments stand and ketchup and mustard is all over him. Squidward and mr. krabs look at each other and walk towards the yellow guy

Mr.K: Well it looks like you seem to not have your sea legs yet boy

SS: I'm sorry sir, I am just nervous! *hands his application to mr. krabs* Here! I have the application filled out!

mr. krabs looks over the application and nods

Mr.K: Mhm, mhm yes, Interesting. I still don't know, do you have any references?

SS: Of course! Squidward is my neighbor and best friend, he would vouch for me!

Squidward and Mr. krabs walk to the side

ST: ...No.

they walk back to Spongebob

SS: So? anything good? *gulps*

Mr.K: I'm sorry young lad but I can't take you in, we still have our current fry cook and he seems

to be doing a great job himself.

Cuts to the kitchen a overweight brown fish is seen cooking at an alright pace

SS: Oh...I see. Well i'm sorry to have wasted your time

Spongebob walks out sad. squidward sighs with relief

Mr.K: He did look like a good kid.

ST: He is an annoying neighbor.

meanwhile we see spongebob sad walking away while 4 big busses pass by fast almost hitting him

SS: Woah! Whats the hurry?

the 4 busses then stop and circle around the Krusty Krab as one door opens and one fish walks out and steps at the KK front door.

Mr.K: Oh no! Do you know smell that?

ST: Smell what A fish?

Mr.K: Not just any fish...anchovies...HIT THE DECK!

all of a sudden all bus doors swing open and tons of anchovie fishes fly out and speed into the restaurant. The whole KK is fillied with anchovies and a worried mr. krabs hides at the cash register boat

ST: Are you ok sir?

Mr.K: Just ignore them and they may go away

Squidward looks at the crowd of anchovies confused

Anchovie #1-...Meep

ST: Look at them, they are harmless.

Mr.K: Not when they are hungry!

ST: Alright everyone, lets form a neat single file line by the register and pace our orders one by one, how does that sound?

the anchovies look at eachother and then squidward, and bolt to the register boat

Anchovies: MEEP MEEEP FOOD! MEEP MEEP!

Squidward and mr. krabs scream and hide under the register while the fry cook finally gets annoyed of the noise

Fry cook: whats all the comoti- *He looks surprised at all the anchovies* I've heard of lunch rushes but this is ridicules!

The fry cook runs into the kitchen and starts making Krabby Patties and throws them out of the kitchen to the anchovies but they don't like how they taste and more pile up

Fry cook: Thats it! I can't take it anymore! I quit!

The fry cook thrown his krusty krab hat to the ground and runs out the back of the restaurant and bumps into spongebob

SS: Ouch! sorry sir. are you ok?

Fry cook: no! All i can say is, stay away from the Krusty Krab

the fish runs away in fear as spongebob looks on and sees the restaurant shaking. shocked,

spongebob runs to the front door to see the whole restaurant filled with anchovies.

SS: Sweet Neptune! The krusty Krab is in trouble..what do I do?

After quick thinking runs to the back entrance of the KK and into the kitchen. he sees the spatula and everything and he knows what to do

Squidward and mr. krabs look on at eachother preparing for the worst

Mr.K: This looks like the end. Goodbye mr. squidward

ST: Goodbye mr. krabs!

Both start crying until a krabby patty flies out of the kitchen window and an anchovie eats it

Anchovie #2: MEEP YUM PATTY MEEP

the anchovies look at the kitchen window and demand more

Squidward and mr. krabs look into the kitchen window and see spongebob cooking the patties

ST: Spongebob!?

SS: Thats right guys! Now duck!

Spongebob flings out hundreds of krabby patties as the anchovies eat all that come their way, after what seems like 20 minutes all anchovies were satisfied and leave the resturant.

Mr.K: *with all the money* I haven't seen fry cooking like that in years! You are Hired!

ST:B B But!

Mr,K: If you need me I will be in me office counting me money

walks into his office and Patrick walks in the KK

PS: Good morning Krusty Crew!

SS: Patrick look I got the Job!

PS: I knew you could do it buddy! Now I can visit here everyday!

ST: So much for work being quiet.

Meanwhile across the street in the restaurant the chum bucket a small telescope looks onto the Krusty Krab and a small but deep evil voice is heard

?: So Krabs got a new Fry cook? he looks good. Maybe I can use him to my advantage and FINALLY get my hands on the secret krabby patty formula! MWAHAHHAHAHA

The End of episode 1


	2. S1E2: Nutty New Friend

**NOTE: I'm sorry about the last chapter having a few missing an misspelled words. I will try and fix that. **

Episode 2: Nutty New Friend

Spongebob walks in front of Patrick's rock home on a Saturday afternoon and knocks

SS: Pat? You home?

PS: Of course Spongebob, just suntanning. Howse your job?

SS: Really good! But I have off today so...want to go jellyfishing?

PS: Sorry Spongebob, but I gotta get a sun tan. It's a starfish thing.

Spongebob smiles and walks to his house and grabs his unicycle

SS: Good thing the wheel is fixed. Off to Jellyfish fields!

Spongebob rides his unicycle to a whole field of grass with a giant sign that says, "Welcome to Jellyfish Fields". He parks his unicycle by the other bikes and takes out his jellyfish net and walks to a park ranger

SS: Goof afternoon mr. park ranger guy!

Park Ranger: Good afternoon . I take your friend the starfish is not here today?

SS: Nope, just me! Here is my jellyfishing card for confirmation

Park Ranger: Everything looks good as always, happy fishing!

Spongebob walks past the sign and ranger into what looks like a beautiful massive plain field full of flowers and grass. Spongebob takes out glasses and puts them on.

SS: Lets do this!

Spongebob starts walking looking for jellyfish to catch and so far he is unsuccessful. But he does hear a noise

SS: Huh? Whats that noise?

Spongebob waks over a hill an sees a bunch of lab equipment and a few jellyfish in a small but weak cage and what he sees is a person in a space suit

?: Alright, these jellyfish seem to be very dangerous Their stinger is more effective then others.

SS: Oh my gosh, is that an alien!?

The space suit turns around and Spongebob yells and the Jellyfish get frightened and break out of the cage and start flashing towards spongebob

SS: AHH!

Spongebob starts running but trips in a rock and falls

SS: Curse me and my clumsy tripping...!

The jellyfish approach Spongebob and start stinging him

SS: OUCH! AHH OW!

All of a sudden the space suit jumps up and karate chops the jellyfish

?: HI-YA! Take that ya varmint!

The jellyfish get scared and fly away

?: Damn, that was my last experiment for the day. Oh well *the space suit helps spongebob up*

Spongebob, in pain, looks and sees that there is a female squirrel.

SS: Huh? Are you an Alien?

Sandy Cheeks: haha I ain't no alien little square dude. My name is Sandy Cheeks! *Sandy notices the jelly sting* ouch you ok little buddy? That sting looks bad.

SS: Ow. Yeah i'm ok. I'll get that taken care of. *Spongebob takes out some ointment and rubs it on the wound* ah, Kevin's Jellyfish Ointment. It always makes a bad sting go away. So what are you doing here sandy?

SC: Well I was here studying some jellyfish. But I guess I can just go home and do more research online.

SS: Why are you studying jeyfish?

SC: So I can create a "Jellyfish anti-pain suit!" So when you jellyfish you cannot be stung!

SS: Thats a good idea! Thanks for saving me by the way! My name is Spongebob, Spongebob Squarepants!

SC: Nice to meet you Spongebob! Why we can be tighter then bark on a tree. It was nice meeting you!

SS: It was nice meeting you to!

Spongebob and Sandy part ways, with Spongebob alone, he laughs.

SS: What a strange creature. A squirrel living under the sea! She sure was nice!

End of episode 2


	3. S1E3: Spread the Word

Episode 3: Spread the Word

Ah, we see spongebob sitting in his living room watching his favorite TV show

TV: Coming up next, another episode of Mermaid man and Barnacle boy!

SS: Yay! I can't wait to see what happens next!

Phone rings

SS: Hello, Squarepants home?

Mr.K: Hello this is mister krabs, Would you be able to come over to the krusty krab quicly on this beautiful sunday morning?

SS: Of course! I'll be over in 10 minutes!

Spongebob gets his shoes on and pets his snail and walks out and rides his unicycle and rides to the krusty krab. He parks his cycle on the side of the restaurant and walks inside.

SS: Hello Mister Krabs!

Mr.k: Hello Spongebob, follow me.

spongebob and mr. krabs walk into office and both sit down.

Mr.k: Now boy, you have been here for a week and you are doing really well. We are attracting ore customers. But..

SS: But what?

Mr.k: *sigh* Me restaurant used to get hundreds of customers a day! It's just not like the old days. We just don't seem to be attracting a lot of hungry people! So I need your help.

SS: I would love to help ! How can I do so?

mr. krabs gets up from his desk and hands Spongebob a bunch of papers.

SS: *Reading paper* Come to the Krusty Krab! The krabby patty has tastyness, you just can't resist!

Mr.k: You see Spongebob, The krusty krab isn't the same resturant is was back in the glory days. But I think we can have a new gory era, with you. And all we need is more customers to see how amazing you are at making patties! So will you help me boy? Please?

SS: Mister Krabs...it would be my HONOR!

Spongebob and shake Mister Krabs hands and spongebob takes the papers and walks to his unicycle and starts riding into the city. Spongebob then starts posting these papers on walls, buildings, even cars! He sees a few fishes walk by and decides to talk to them

SS: Hello my fellow bikini bottomies, *hands them krusty krab paper* be sure to visit the krusty krab! The best restaurant in Bikini Bottom!

The fish start to laugh which confuses Spongebob

Fish #1: Best restaurant in bikini bottom? Yeah right! I heard that place stinks!

Fish #2: Yeah!

Spongebob, thining quickly takes out a krabby patty and hands it to the fish

SS: Ive heard that before so here, have a taste.

The fish eats the krabby patty and stops mid 2nd bite and can bareley format words

Fish #1: wethefgrfoodenjrjisfnfkgramazingdfgr.

Fish #2: Jeff?

Fish #3: Are you ok?

The fish jeff starts to shake then jumps up with excitement.

Jeff: THIS PATTY IS AMAZING! Guys, we gotta go to the krusty krab whenever its open!

SS: Well we are open tomorrow at 7:30 am

The 3 fishes get excited and run away knowing they will eat amazing food tomorrow

SS: *laughs* works every time.

Spongebob starts walking all over town doing the same to other fishes and realizes he runs out of patties to give so he goes back to posting the papers on walls. When all of a sudden he sees another poster that talks about the krusty krab.

SS: Whats this? *reads poster* the krusty krab is nothing but a gross looking, bad tasting cheap restaurant? whatever you do, do not go there!?

Spongebob then looks around and sees more posters and yells out of fear.

SS: AHH! Who would do such a thing!? I need to dispose of these terrible posters at once!

So after what feels like hours, Spongebob has successfully taken down all the bad posters.

Spongebob: *phew!* That took forever! But i managed to take down all those evil posters about the krusty krab. *Spongebob looks at his watch* Woah! its 8:40 pm already? *Yawns* I sure am tired. I think i got my word across to the people of bikini bottom. I'm going home

The next morning, Spongebob walks to the krusty krab and sees a long time ending at the front door.

SS: Woah! Looks like I did a better job then I thought.

Spongebob tries walking past the big like and enters the krusty krab and sees a happy Mister Krabs and a bored squidward.

Mr.K: Spongebob me boy! You did a wonderful job! I've not seen that many normal customers at once in years!

ST: Yeah, if they pay money to eat HERE, they are not normal.

SS: Yeah lets just hope this is not as bad as the anchovies thing.

Mr.K: *Laughs* Oh spongebob, it wont. You see, these anchovies only started doing this around 10 years ago. They do it once every year and I do not know why. But this? points to the line outside* That is nothing wrong. Now get in the kitchen boyo! We open in 5 minutes! You sure did spread the good word!

"But wait Mister Krabs, someone tried to spread bad words about this place!" Spongebob thought. But he decided to keep it to himself seeing as it was no big deal then. He then, happily, runs and jumps into the kitchen with glee

ST: *Face palms* Oh brother.

End of episode 3


	4. S1E4: Buzz off!

Episode 4: Buzz Off!

Squidward is seen in the "art" room of his house and looks around.

ST: Well I'd better start practicing my clarinet. True talent just doesn't come naturally, unless your a Tentacle. *laughs*.

Squidward makes his way to the window and stares off into the world and lifts up his clarinet.

ST: A 1, a 2, and a!

What was heard next wasn't beautiful music. There may have been sound, but not of joy, but of hurt. A couple walking by hears the horrible music and get scared.

Fish Man: What the hell is that?

Fish Lady: It sound's horrible. *Looks up at squidwards house and see's him playing* I think its coming from up there!

Fish man: Hey! SIR!?

Squidward notices the soft screaming from outside and opens his window.

ST: Uh...hello?

Fish Man: How can you be playing an instrument!? Didn't you hear the dying animal in your house?

Squidward looks confused and looks at his clarinet.

ST: Oh very funny, making fun of the way me playing the clarinet sounds!

The 2 fish look at eachother.

Fish Lady: That was you playing?

The 2 fish start laughing and walk away.

Fish man: What a terrible player!

Squidward, saddened, buts away his clarinet and starts to close the window.

?: Wait!

Squidward stops to see who said stop, when he see's his next door neighbor Spongebob and his friend standing outside his door.

ST: What?

SS: Don't stop playing! Ignore those other people! you play good!

PS: Yeah you can worry about the dead animal later!

ST: Well i appreciate the words of wisdom but I am done playing for today anyway.

Squidward closes his window and starts walking downstairs. His house is full of his own paintings and other art-like stuff. He grabs some keys and opens the door, to see the 2 neighbors still standing there.

ST: Can I help you?

SS: Well we were both bored and wondered if you wanted to play!

PS: Playing is fun!

ST: Gee really? You want me to play with you 2?

Spongebob and Patrick shake their heads up and down.

ST: Oh boy, it would be the best day ever to hang out with my best friends Spongebob and Peter.

PS: Uh it's Patrick.

ST: Oh right, my mistake. Well unfortunately I have things to do today, so maybe another time.

Squidward gets into his boat car and drives off

ST: Losers.

SS: hmm.

PS: What are you thinking spongebob?

SS: I just know Squidward wants to play! He needs to not be so depressed and we are just the guys to help him! I mean he WANTED to play with us.

PS: You sure? Because I think he was being sarcastic before. I don't think he like us.

SS: Nonsense Patrick, Ive known squidward for a while and he is one of my good friends! Lets follow him!

Squidward parks his car at the Barg'N Mart and walks in. He walks around with a cart.

ST: Hm, I wonder if the got canned bread?

All of a sudden he sees an isle full of them.

ST: Perfect!

Squidward starts to grab it but a hand hands him the can and squidward gets scared and screams. But its revealed to be Spongebob hiding in the isle.

ST: Spongebob! What are you doing here!

SS: Following you silly! I know our a depressed little guy so me and Patrick are gunna give you the best day ever!

PS: Best day ever woooo!

Patrick starts running over to them and jumps an crashes on spongebob and squidward, causing the whole isle to be messy and an employee walks over.

Employee: It took me forever to make this clean!? Well now you 3 can cean it up for me since you are now buying all these fallen canned bread!

ST: But...but!

The employee walks away and squidward looks mad at spongebob and patrick

SS: *laughs nervously* well at least you have a whole bunch of canned bread.

Later we see Squidward at the Bikini Bottom museum sneaking around

ST: Phew, I think I lost them. At least I can look around at real art.

Squidward walks over to the art collection and looks fascinated at some of the paintings.

ST: *Sigh* another one of the famous Fiasco's work. If only I was as good as him.

?: Ohhhhhhhh!

Squidward turns around to see Spongebob and Patrick looking at one of fiasco's paintings in amazment

SS: Woah, see that Patrick! Real amazing art!

PS: I don't get it, does it play movies?

ST: *Getting angry* How did you guys find me?

SS: Patrick is a very good tracker

Patrick starts painting like a dog

ST: But he doesn't even have a nose!

PS: I know thats the weird part!

Annoyed, squidward starts to walk away leaving the 2 looking at the paintings

SS: Wow look at this one!

Then the 2 start to trip and crash into the paintings

ST: NO! Are you alright!?

SS: I think so, must of tripped woops.

SS: Not you! The paintings! Oh no they look ruined! Wait..that means...3..2..1

A security guard walks by and sees the damage

Security guard: What happened here!?

ST: *Sigh* of course

Then we see an old fish walk buy and aso see's the damage

ST: Oh my gosh, is that..?

The famous Fiasco, waks over to see the ruined paintings

Fiasco: My Paintings! They..are...ruined! *See's squidward, patrick and spongebob* you 3! I hope you are happy to have destroyed my perfect paintings!

PS: Well they WERE old, maybe you need to make new frozen tv's. These don't play the sports channel.

ST: *Facepalms* I am in so much trouble

The security guard throws them out of the museum.

Fiasco: Hm...maybe i DO need to make new paintings

Later we see Squidward part his car back at his house and sees spongebob and patrick waiting for him

SS: Hey Squidward? Were sorry about today

PS: What happened today?

Squidward sighs and starts to walk inside his house trying to ignore them. But Spongebob starts waking towards him

SS: Squidward I...

ST: Nothing. don't say a word. You have made today terrible. And I hope you are HAPPY with what you DONE! Now leave me ALONE!

Squidward slams his door shut. Spongebob and Patrick start to walk away

PS: Told you he doesn't like us.

Spongebob looks at squidwards house with a frown and walks away

SS: I just wanted to make him feel better.

Hours have passed by and squidward is sitting at his couch starring at the TV with it playing some musica jazz concert

ST: *Sigh* Maybe some Kelpy G can make me feel better.

There is a knock on the door and squdward goes to open it

ST: Spongebob for the last time I..!

He then notices a envelope and he picks it up and closes the door and opens the envelope and see's a letter.

"Dear squidward, I am sorry about what happened today, I just wanted you to have a great day, but maybe you did! I took these pictures today and I hope you treasure these new memories. From your dear friend, spongebob". He looks in the envelope more and notices 2 pictures. One of squidward on a pile of canned bread and another of Fiasco yelling at squidward. Squidward then looks at the back of the picture that reads "Now you met one of your heroes and this picture can never go away". Squidward smiles and puts the picture on his wall.

ST: Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all. Wait a minute...where is all my canned bread?

Mean while at patrick rock there are all sorts of empty cans arouns his home

PS: BURP, oh man thats good. tastes more like bread then can though.

End of episode 4


	5. S1E5: Treedome of Terror

Episode 5: Treedome of Terror

It was a beautiful day as spongebob was walking around Goo Lagoon, a nice sandy beach with goo as water. Spongebob (in his bathing suit pants) notices a game of volleyball going on

SS: Oh! Hey! Can I play?

Fish 1: um, sure. Are you any good?

SS: Are you kidding! I am the best!

Fish 1: ok you serve.

Spongebob throws the ball up and slams as hard as he can at the ball, but all it does is stay on his hand and slowly lands on the ground. He blushes and runs away. Then as he is running he bumps into a familiar face.

SS: Sandy?

SC: Hey there little square dude!

SS: What brings you to the beach?

SC: Just relaxing.

Spongebob smiles

SS:Hey! are you still working more on the jellyfish experiment?

SC: Of course.

SS: maybe I can help you out some more I do now a bunch of things about jellyfish.

SC: Well sure! But i'm not doing it at the fields I am doing it at my home. You can come by?

SS: Your house? Uh sure!

SC: Are you sure? Cause theres something you should kno-

SS: Oh sandy, we can take care of that when i enter your home! What time should I come over?

SC: *Laughs* ok. Well here is a map of bikini bottom and this red dot is where my house is. Be sure to come by at 4 oclock pm. See you later, partner!

Spongebob laughs as Sandy walks away then pauses

SS: Wait Sandy! How will I know when I get to your house?

SC: *Laughs* Oh you'll know my house when you see it.

Spongebob laughs back and looks at the map and then gets nervous. He runs into a changing tent and changes back into his pants and runs to Patricks house.

SS: Patrick! I have a problem!

PS: Just tell them your pet ate it.

SS: What?

PS: Uhh...nothing. Whats up sponge?

SS: Remember that squirrel girl I met a few days ago? Well shes inviting me to her house!

PS: Spongebob you sly dog! You going to bust the ol squarepants moves on her!?

SS: haha Pat, very funny. But listen, What should I say? Were both working on a science experiment and I don't want to sound stupid.

PS: Oh spongebob, you came to the right person if you want to sound smartiful

SS: Smarta wha?

PS: Smartiful, its the knowledge of getting smart! Spongeobob trust me on this I know stuff!

SS: Patrick I have full trust in you! So what should I do?

PS: Well try and say big words to confusel her. Like "Why lady, this insecure branch of insecurity is very insecure to my curiosity for being insecure."

SS: Um Pat you said insecure 4 times.

PS: exactly.

Spongebob facepalms and looks at his clock

SS: Oh boy! its 10 minutes to 4! I'd better get going! Wish me luck Pat!

PS: Good luck Spongebob! Remember...be smarterer then her! You only have one chance to make a good first impression!

* * *

Spongebob makes his way by the map to around the area where Sandy lives

SS: Ok its 3:58 and I'm apparently close to her home. But how am I to know what it looks li-

Spongebob stops and drops his map to see in-front of him a gigantic tree dome with a doorway. Spongebob picks the map back up and realizes it must be her house

SS: Woah...

Spongebob walks up to the door and knocks on it

SC: *over speaker* Who is it?

SS: I'ts me, Spongebob!

SC: Oh hey buddy! Let me buzz you in!

Spongebob hears a buzz and opens the door o see a small tunnel that is only a few steps away from another door, the other door closes as he males his way to the 2nd door

SC: *from the other side* Ok let me just remove the water so I can let you in!

SS: haha you do that! I'll just wait here for a mome- wait remove wha?

All of a sudden a small hole opens up from the floor and all water sinks in leaving Spongebob confused and scared

_Whats happening? Wheres the water?_ Spongebob thought as the door opens

SC: Welcome to my beloved treedome!

SS: Woah *coughs* Looks amazing!

SC: Are you ok buddy? you look a little more yellow then usual You ok with the air?

SS: Air? But of course Sandy! This air does nothing on my insecurity! W_hat?_

Sandy looks confused and starts to walk away

SC: Well anyway follow me! I'll show you how I am doing so far.

SS: Ok! Sounds cool! _Dammit Spongebob, act cool! Act smart!_

Spongebob walks over to see this whole chalkboard full of information on jellyfish

SC: So far I've figured that the stinging is not just a form of self defense and attack but also a pattern of warning, like the sting is warning you of something

SS: Yeah, that the sting is going to hurt.

Sandy laughs and then picks up a suit

SC: This is my first testing suit and Ive been testing it on blah blah blah

Spongebob could barely hear Sandy. All he could feel was his insides feeling like they were on fire. _What's wrong!? Why am I feeling this way? Without water is this how I will always feel? Why do I feel like everything is getting warmer and warmer...?_

SC: So what do you think?

Not wanting to sound mean for ignoring her spongebob grins and shakes his head up and down

SS: *coughs* Sure Sandy! Great!

SC: Awesome! Here put this suit on! I'll get the jellyfish!

SS: Sure thin- wait what?

Sandy leaves to go inside her treedome and spongebob puts the suit on

SS: What did I just agree to?

Sandy walks back out with a small cage with only one opening and places it non the table

SC: Here I have one jellyfish that I lost a few days ago and you can test out the suit to see if the stings dont work. You sure you want to do this?

Spongebob thinks and looks within his head and hear patrick's voice "You only have one chance to make a good first impression!" Spongebob then sighs

SS: Sure. *coughs* Lets do this!

Sandy the opens the cage door and sees the jellyfish that stung him a few days ago and looks him straight in the eye and starts bolting towards him. Scared, Spongebob runs away in fear while Sand watches

SC: Interesting *writes on paper*

Spongbob keeps running but realizes hes running slower and slower and his legs start to crack. _What the?! My legs!_

Spongebob trips and his legs crack off of him and he them flips his hands around while the jellyfish stops in front of him

SC: Oh my gosh! Sandy starts running toward Spongebob

The jellyfish then stings Spongebob a little then says in jelly language "Really? I'ts not even worth it.." The jellyfish then flies back into the cage and closes the door

Sandy the picks Spongebob up

SC: Spongebob? Are you ok?

SS: *All woozy* Hey Sandy...*cough* I didn't feel the jellyfish. That suit you have there was a powerful one but this sting I *cough* have on works! Did I imress you Sandy...

Spongebob then closes his eyes and Sandy looks confused and scared.

SC: Spongebob! Are you ok?

SS: Sea creatures...can't...live...without...water...air...bad...

Sandy then slaps her face

SC: Oh crud thats right! Oh my gosh!

Sandy runs inside and grabs one of her spare water healmets and puts water in it and throws it on Spongebob

SS:...*COUGH* What the!? Huh? Water? Wheres the air?

SC: I gave you one of my pare helmets you can have water in so you can breathe in here. I'm so stupid for not realizing that you cant breathe with air!

SS: Sandy you're not stupid! Your suit didn't really sting me! Kinda.

Sandy smiles and picks up the suit

SC: Well I guess we can do the testing another time, outside! You scared me little dude.

SS: Well guess I made a crazy first impression hahahaha

Patrick is seen on the outside of the treedome watching

PS: I don't get it.

The end


	6. S1E6: Meeting of heroes

Episode 6: Meeting of Heroes

Spongebob wakes up to his alarm and looks at his calender in excitement

SS: Yes! Today is the day I pass my road test!

Spongebob gets his pants on and brushes his teeth and eyes. He winks at his relfection as it winks back. He runs into the kitchen and eats breakfest

SS: Gotta be all healthy and ready to go!

Gary: Meow

SS: Oh Gary! Thanks for wishing me luck.

Spongebob grabs his shoes and puts them on then heads outside. He picks up his shell phone and gives Pat a call

PS: Hello?

SS: Hey Patrick!

PS: Who is this? How did you get my number!?

SS: Pat its me Spongebob

PS: Oh hey buddy! You ready to drive?

SS: I am really nervous

PS: Pal you got me watching you and wishing you luck, you can do this! Besides you only failed what? 20 times?

SS: *Gulp* yeah ...

PS: well come on lets go! I'll met you t the boating school.

Patrick hangs up and Spongebob, with his unicycle, rides off to Mrs . Puff Boating school, a small building surrounded by a driving track. Spongebob parks his cycle on the side and walks and see's Patrick walking towards him

SS: Pal you made it!

PS: Yeah sorry I am late, some weirdo was talking to me on the phone about a driving test. Anyway you ready?

SS: You know what? I am!

Spongebob walks to the small building and knocks on the door a blowfish with a small blue hat walks out and looks at spongebob

Mrs Puff: Hello Spongebob, you are right on time.

SS: Yes misses Puff! I am ready to pass this time!

MP: Ok then, lets take care of this.

Mrs Puff and Spongebob walk toward a boat and Pat looks from the side

PS: WOOO!

Mrs Puff and Spongebob get into the boat like car

MP: Ok what do we do first?

SS: Well I put my seat belt on and make sure you have yours on.

MP: Correct *writes on clip board* What next?

SS: Start the engine?

MP: Yes yes. Then?

SS: *looks at mirror* Make sure these are pointed in the right direction?

MP: Very good! So far so good. What now?

SS: *Looking around* Reverse?

MP: Yes Spongebob!

Spongebob puts the boat in reverse and backs up slowly but good. He then puts the boat in drive and loos at the practice road ahead and gulps

MP: You ok Spongebob?

SS: Uh yeah!

PS: WOOOO!

Spongebob looks at his wheel and starts sighing deeply

MP: What next Spongebob?

SS: Uhh...uhhh! Start the engine?

MP: We did that already?

SS: Reverse?

MP: No spongebob

SS: Insecurity?

MP: What?

SS: *slaps face* Sorry Misses Puff just nervous.

Spongebob looks on at the road and then starts freaking out

SS: DRIVE!

Spongebob slams his foot on the pedal and floors it. Mrs Puff gets nervous and tells Spongebob to stop the boat

SS: No! I need to pass!

They drive so fast they start heading towards the small light tower and Misses puff screams as they crash into the tower. Mrs puff blows up like a blow fish but Spongebob is in the rubble

MP: *In deep voice* Spongebob? Spongebob?

PS: So did he pass?

Later the ambulance shows up. They get mrs puff back to normal and put spongebob in the ambulance. Spongebob tugs on one of the paramedics

Paramedic: Yes boy?

SS: Can I just...have one thing?

Paramedic: Yes young man what?

SS: Can I have my heroes Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy visit me?

Paramedic: Sure kid, I'll call to have them in.

Spongebob is taken to the hospital and wakes up to Patrick, Mr Krabs, Sandy and Squidward there.

SS: How long was I out

MR K:Only an Hour

SC: Just some head pain.

ST: Yeah your a sponge, its a surprise you even got hurt

PS: I ate your ice cream is that ok?

SS: So I'm ok? Wait where's Mrs Puff?

Doctor: *walks in* shes ok. she didn't get hit with any of the rubble. Good thing you are a sponge and survived the pain.

SS: I guess..hey wait. was there anyone else here?

PS: No

SC: I don't think so

SS: Hey doctor. did you ever go through with my request?

Doctor: MM and BB visiting you? We tried. But sorry they couldn't come

SS: Oh they must be fighting crime!

PS: Or going under cover!

Doctor: Neither. They're retired. they are no longer heroes

Spongebob and Patrick look shocked with their mouths opened wide

Mr Krabs, Sandy and Squidward look at their watch's

MR K: Well I gotta get back to work

SC: I gotta get back to the treedome

ST: I gotta get back to crying in self pity.

* * *

Spongebob is seen walking outside the hospital with Pat and the Doctor

SS: Our heroes...retired...?

Doctor: I'm sorry son, I thought you knew.

PS: Weird I have a carton of milk in the fridge thats retired to!

SS: No Pat, thats expired. MM and BB are RETIRED.

PS: So then they should just rest then they wont be tired anymore

The Doctor looks at Patrick then Spongebob

Doctor: Is he ok?

SS: He's always like that. But doc, do you know where they are?

Doctor: I heard they are staying at Shady Shoals Retirement Home. It's across the street from Bank of Bottom.

SS: Thanks doc! Lets go Pat! We are going to finally meet our heroes!

PS: Lets do this!

So what seems like an hour they finally find the retirement home and walk in and walk to the front desk

SS: Excuse me sir?

Sir: Yes?

SS: We would like to meet MM and BB!

PS: If thats ok?

Sir: I guess, just dont frighten them, they get easily scared

The fish walks them through the retirement home

SS: Wow you guy got a lot of old people here

Sir: Yup, we got a bunch of old fishes, some are old veterans from the ol' war. An old female Plankton. And a few old krabs.

PS: Wow, this is like the ultimate bedroom!

Sir: *laughs* you could call it that

The 3 walk in a big room and he points to 2 old people sitting in a couch infront of a tv.

Sir: There they are, remember, don't scare them. You got 5 minutes.

SS: There they are Patrick! You ready?

PS: Ever since I was born!

Spongebob and Patrick walk up to the 2 old heroes in excitement.

BB: Um, can we help you?

SS/PS: M...M...B...Bar...

BB: Oh boy here we go again

MM: Barnacle Boy, I don't remember the TV repair man being young.

BB: It's just some fan you old coot. Listen kids, were retired. So no tricks, no stories. Were sorry.

Patrick looks sad

SS: But you guys can't retire! You're heroes!

BB: Maybe so, but we can't live forever. Everyone gets old at some point

MM: Besides, Bikini Bottom doesn't need us anymore. they got the poor rice

BB: You mean police

MM: That's what I said.

BB: Anyway, the world doesn't need MM and BB anymore. Were just washed up and has beens. Sorry boys

PS: But

SS: But

Sir: Ok guys your 5 minutes are up

SS/PS: But but but but.

Spongebob and Patrick walk out while continuing

SS/PS: But but but but.

Patrick kicks the ground in anger

PS: Well that was a huge waste of time! They weren't even cool!

SS: Patrick don't say that!

PS: Spongebob, BB was right, they are just has beens and we are just late to realize that. They are old and just...old!

SS: No, I don't believe it. We just need to come up with an idea to spring them into action!

PS: You mean like pretend to commit a crime and having MM and BB un-retire and realize what they missed?

SS: Um..yeah. Exactly. So what do you think we should do?

PS: I know what to do! *Patrick points to the bank of bottom* We pretend to rob a bank!

SS: Are you crazy!?

PS: No, i'm Patrick. Anyway we won't be hurting anyone! Were just going to scream and gt MM and BB attention! They stop us, they ee how fun it was, everyone's happy!

SS: I guess, ok lets do it!

Spongebob and Patrick enter the bank with masks on and Patrick walks up to the front desk

Fish 1: Can I help you?

PS: Yes I am going to rob you, but don't worry its pretend!

Fish 1: Excuse me?

PS: Ok S, Go!

SS: Thank P! Ok everyone just stay calm, were just robbing the bank!

Everyone stares at Spongebob and is quiet and confused

Fish 2: Uhm...you're both robbing a bank?

SS: Yes! And we won't stop till everyone screams like they are in trouble!

Fish 3: Just stop kids, you guys aren't bank robbers

Spongebob continues to walk around yelling while patrick tries guessing the bank password

PS: Ice Cream?

Fish 1: For the 5th time, NO!

4 Fishes start getting annoyed

Fish guy 1: Hey These guys will ruin our plan!

Fish guy 2: Then time to go ahead with the robbery boys

The 4 fish guys put on masks and take out guns

Fish guy 2: ALRIGHT EVERYONE! GET ON THE GROUND AND STAY QUIET.

One of the fish thugs takes Spongebobs mask off and pushes him to the ground

Fish guy 3: now THIS is a robbery

Meanwhile across the street MM and BB are sitting outside enjoying the sun

MM: Hey BB, why did we retire again?

BB: You know we can't talk about that day you ol coot

MM: I know but, I kind of miss the old days

BB: So do I, so do I

they then hear cop cars parking across the street

BB: Is there a problem officers?

cop 1: Yeah 2 idiot kids were pretending to rob a bank when actual robbers were there and are not holding the place hostage

cop 2: watch the doors! We got to find a way past this.

MM and BB look at eachother and MM takes out a small box and they find a way to sneak inside the bank. Patrick and Spongebob are with the other hostages siting down scared

PS: Oh whose idea was it to pretend to rob the bank?

SS: Yours Patrick

PS: Man you got to stop listening to this Patrick, he seems stupid

MM and BB then burst into the room

BB: stop right there crooks!

SS/PS: MM AND BB!

MM: Stay down young ladies, we will handle this

Fish guy 1: 2 old people? Jack take care of them

Fish guy 2 starts walking towards MM and BB when MM takes out the small box and opens it, it contains 2 rings

SS: No way

MM and BB put on the rings

PS: Are they doing the?

MM: You ready Barnacle Boy?

BB: Ready when you are you ol coot

SS: Oh they're doing it..

MM and BB slam the rings together

MM/BB: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy unite!

The fish thugs look confused but # 2 still walks towards them. BB then rotates his hand and a small water ball appears and he throws it head on at the fish thug and it hits him in the eye

Fish guy 2: OW! That hurt!

The other fishes run towards MM and BB and they start fighting but MM and BB get the upper hand. The fish thugs drop their guns and run outside into the police car

Cop 1: The hell?

Fish guy 4: Get us out of here!

Fish guy 2: Those old people are crazy!

Fish guy 1: Just take us to jail!

The cops shrug and drive the crooks to prison. Meanwhile back at the bank everyone gets up and cheers for MM and BB. Spongebob and Patrick walk towards them

SS: You guys did it!

PS: Yeah that was the best episode i've ever seen!

BB: So it WAS you two boys who pretended to rob a bank?

SS/PS: *Gulp* yes...

MM: You boys need to be careful. You shouldn't put yourselves and others at risk

BB: But you did get the fish crooks to start their robbery early so we could stop them. And we did have fun right?

MM: Of course! I feel 43 again!

SS: So does this mean you guys are...un-retired?

BB: Well I guess I mean, I haven't felt this good in years! Maybe we can still help Bikini Bottom out some more. Thanks kids.

SS/PS: No problem!

Meanwhile at prison the 4 thugs get thrown in a cell

Fish guy2: That went terrible!

Fish guy 3: Wel we didn't expect the 2 crazy old people to kick our butts!

?: What was that?

A voice startles the crooks

Fish guy 1: 2 old guys stopped our robbers

?: Did one of them have a M on his belt and the other had a small sailor hat on?

Fish guy 2: Um, yes. How do you know this?

The prisoner reveals himself with a red suit and a blue mask

Man Ray: My name is Man Ray, and what you just told me, is oh so fantastic news...

End of episode 6


	7. S1E7: Night Shift

Episode 7: Night Shift

It's the Krusty Krab and its close to closing time. Squidward is sitting at the register reading a magazine and Spongebob is having fun talking to himself in the kitchen

SS: Today was amazing! I had so much fun! Didn't you Squidward?

ST: Hm? Yeah sure.

SS: It's almost been a month since Iv'e been working here isn't that great!?

ST: *Sarcastically* Oh it's like the greatest thing ever. You should get a raise!

SS: You really think so?

ST: Of course! Go ask him for one!

Spongebob makes his way towards Mr. Krabs office and knocks on the door.

Mr K: Come in.

SS: Hello sir. Can I ask a question?

Mr K: Of course

SS: Well Tomorrow I've been working here for uh.. a month and I was just hoping to uh.. get a raise?

Mr Krabs stares at Spongebob then starts laughing

Mr: K: HAHAHAHAH oh spongebob me boy you are so funny! Hahahha!

Spongebob laughs nervously and walks out.

ST: Did he laugh?

SS: Yeah.

ST: Knew it. Spongebob hes a cheapskate and hes greedy. He always has been and always will be. You will be lucky if he shows you enough respect.

Spongebob walks back into the kitchen and looks at the clock.

SS: 8:30, time to close.

Squidward cheers as he gets his krusty card and times himself out. Spongebob walks to sign himself out when Mr. Krabs stops him

Mr K: Hold on boy. Squidward you can go, I'm going to try something out and I need Spongebobs help with it

SS: Need my help? Really?! *Spongebobs eyes widen*

Squidward looks back at the front door.

ST: Whatever. SO LONG SUCKERS!

Squidward runs out of the KK and runs off to home. Spongebob walks with Mr Krabs

SS: What do you need sir?

Mr K: Well I want to try something out. The KK always closes at 8:30. But I want to try us closing at midnight

SS: Midnight!?

Mr K: I know! Good idea right? We will get more customers! Now get back into the kitchen and look out for customers!

Mr Krabs walks back into his office and Spongebob looks through the small mirror at the Krusty Krab doors and saw no one. So he gets bored and knock on Mr Krabs door

Mr K: Come in.

SS: Hey sir. Question. Are you...Cheap?

Me Krabs gasped when he heard that

Mr K: Spongebob! Why use such foul language?

SS: Sorry Mr Krabs

Mr K: Look boy, this world is a crazy place and you need to learn how tough it is. My childhood was so rough I Didn't have my own dollar since I was 3.

SS: Um sir...i'm 25. Isn't 3 and 25 a large gap?

Mr K: Thats what they want you to think! Listen boy I am glad to have you as a fry cook but don't be expectin any rewards! You are a normal person after all

SS: haha Understandable sir.

The 2 then hear knocking.

SS: That sounded like it came from the front!

The 2 run towards the front and see nothing but fog

SS: I didn't know it was getting foggy tonight.

Mr K: Weather is no factor Spongebob! Customers will do whatever it takes to get a good bite to eat!

They walk to the front door and see no one

Mr K: must of walked off. Oh well.

Hours pass by and nothing happens.

**The time is 10:25 pm**

Spongebob starts getting bored but heard the knocking on the door again. He poks his head to look at the front door and sees a scary shadow

SS: AHHHH!

Mr Krabs runs outside

Mr K: What is it!? Customer?

Then all of a sudden the lights flicker out

Mr K: Hehe, guess I forgot to pay the electric bill..

SS: Or the scary shadow monster has come to get us!

Mr K: Spongebob calm down. No one is out to get us.

Then they start to hear something in Mr krabs office and they run into the room and see the power wire was cut

SS: Someone cut the wire!

Then something slams on the front door and Mr Krabs and Spongebob screams and goes to hide in the kitchen.

SS: Mr Krabs, I just want to say, it was an honor working with you

Mr K: And I just want to say...I wish I made money tonight!

Then they hear a voice

? : Spongebob!

SS: The Shadow knows my name!

Mr K: Maybe if I give you to it then it will go away!

Mr Krabs pushes Spongebob out of the kitchen

SS: Mr kRABS!

Spongebob sees the shadow at the door and walks towards the front door. He then gulps as he opens the door. Squidward pushes himself inside and is out of breath

ST: FINALLY! I've been outside for hours trying to get your attention!

Mr K: Squidward? What are you doing back here?

ST: I forgot my shellphone and house keys at the register when I ran out.

SS: You could of just walked in?

ST: I couldnt. the door was locked!

Mr Krabs and Spongebob look at eachother and laugh

SS: I guess that makes a lot of sense to why there was no customers

Mr K: Well its 10:33 and its pretty late, you boys head home.

Spongebob times out and walks with Squidward.

SS: Man Squidward you really scared us!

ST: Well sorry, I just needed to get my stuff

SS: But that was crazy! And the way you cut off the power, woah that was intense!

ST: What are you talking about? I didn't cut the power? I was stuck outside remember.

SS: And Mr Krabs was with me the whole time!...So...who cut the power? Eh maybe it was a power outage!

Meanwhile and the Krusty Krab in Mr Krabs office Mr krabs fixes the wires and the power comes back on. Then he looks and sees a small hole in his wall

Mr K: EH? Whats this?

He then sees drilling at his safe and notices that it failed to make a hole. He opens the safe to reveal a load of money and a small piece of paper in a bottle

Mr K: So thats what you were after? Didn't expect me to still be here this late huh?

Mr Krabs closes the safe and turns off the lights and locks up the restaurant and walks home. Then a small shadow looks on as Mr krabs leaves

? : Nice try Krabs, But I WILL get that formula, and that fry cook is the KEY!

End of episode 7


End file.
